The construction of stringed musical instruments has been around for a long, long time, and they have evolved to the point where we take for granted a standard arrangement of common elements. For example, most non-electric stringed musical instruments have a headstock, tuners (geared assemblies for applying tension to strings), a neck, strings, and a body. For electric stringed musical instruments, pickups with associated electronics and, perhaps, a vibrato bar are common additional elements. Further, guitar players like fairly standard dimensions from the nut (the string vibration terminus at the neck) to the bridge (the string vibration terminus at the body) of between 24.75 and 25.5 inches. In short, musicians do not want instruments that have odd arrangements of elements and most certainly do not want those elements dismantled. They like what they are used to, with modest differences in preference to style and performance.
Today, guitars and basses are approximately 36 inches to 48 inches long from the top of the headstock to the end of the body. This length creates difficulties for transport, and with the delicate neck consuming about three-quarters of this length, many solutions involve detaching the neck or “hinging” the neck. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,191,085, 5,353,672, and 6,956,157 describe clips and clamps and other machinations for removing the neck from the body of the guitar for ease of transport. Unfortunately, once the neck is removed, the strings flop, bend, and kink. The instrument's intonation can be radically disturbed and, lastly, wood under tension settle—much like a house settles. In a worst case scenario, the neck can warp. U.S. Pat. No. 8,203,058 describes hinging the neck onto the body and dropping the fret board onto the face of the guitar during travel. Here, the top of the guitar can be marred by the neck flopping on top of it, and the fret board can be marred by an errant string peg or sharp bridge assembly. Further, as noted above, with the neck released from tension, the strings flop, bend, and kink. U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,254 also describes hinging the neck, but when the fret board is dropped onto the face of the guitar a spring-loaded roller takes up the slack of the strings. Once again, the top of the guitar and the fret board can be marred. Further, in the process of rolling up the strings, the strings can crisscross and kink, and the tension of the strings on the roller during transit is not controlled relative to the tension of the strings while playing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,093 describes an instrument with a rotating neck wherein the fret board in the folded position is opposite the rear face and the mechanism employs a rack and pinion roller coupling system, resulting in rigid rotational having a fixed tension.